Big Damn Adventure
by office teaparty
Summary: When the Doctor decides to give Amy and Rory an unforgettable honeymoon, they unintentionally get caught up in something much bigger. Mostly canon, spoilers, more details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Big Damn Adventure  
Fandom: Doctor Who/Firefly crossover  
Pairings/Characters: 11, Rory, Amy, all of Firefly. Assorted pairings; from canon to a good chance of slash. River Song says Spoilers.  
Summary: The Doctor decides to give Amy and Rory an unforgettable honeymoon, and they unintentionally get caught up in something much bigger.  
**A/N: Aaah these two shows are great, so why not mix 'em together? Timelines! DW-Post-Big Bang-actually picks up right where they left off. Firefly: Pre-BDM. Expect surprise guests. Well, don't, actually, cos then it wouldn't be a surprise!…Urm…Please review!**  
-

Earth, 2010…  
Amy shut the TARDIS door with a smile and rushed to her new husband for a huge hug. The Doctor smiled as he watched the newlyweds grin and kiss and embrace joyfully. Oh, they had so much ahead of them. Then, his smile faded as a thought crossed his mind.

He hadn't gotten them anything. Oops.

He ran a hand through his dark hair and paced, mumbling to himself. Rory's grip on his wife loosened slightly as he noticed the timelord's discomfort. "Doctor?"

He stopped dead and looked up at the human. "Oh, it's nothing," he lied. "Actually…"

"What?" Amy queried.

"Well, it's just that I was deciding on where I should take you for your honeymoon!" The Ponds beamed. He smirked to himself as he fiddled about the console. Man, he was pretty good at lying.

"What are the choices?" Amy questioned.

"Well, we could go to Venice." Amy and Rory cringed a little and shook their heads.

The alien looked surprised at the couple. "Why no-? Oh, right…" he trailed off as he remembered their last encounter in Italy. "Of course. There's always…" the Doctor tried to think of something "…Rio?"

Amy smiled widely. Rory looked uncomfortable. "Um…maybe not?"

Amy pouted at him. "Why not? Nice warm sand, cool water, sun tanning…come on." She waggled her eyebrows, but his look didn't change. "But um, it's just…the last time we all 'went to Rio', I sort of…died."

The Doctor mentally frowned. He thought for sure Rio would be a winner. Come on, think! Think, what was that planet River told you about? Great, vast-

"Aphrodite!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Aphrodite! That's where we're going!"

"Doctor, where's Aphrodite?" Amy asked, following him around the console with Rory behind her.

"Oooh, about…500 years in the future?"

Rory sputtered while Amy clapped excitedly. "Doctor, what's Aphrodite like?"

"Well, I don't remember _exactly_, but it sounded _great_. I'm sure you'll love it. Great, vast skys, wonderful people."

"Wait, it _sounded_ great?" Rory questioned skeptically. "You mean you've never actually been there?" the Doctor shook his head. "Then how do you know about it?"

The Doctor causally flipped a finger up to his lips and adopted a feminine voice. "'Spoilers'" he mimicked.

Rory looked back and forth between his giggling wife and the alien, not understanding whom they were talking about. He shrugged and decided to ask later.

"Alright then! Hold on to something." He flipped a few switches and pressed some buttons before pulling the final lever and yelling out "Geronimo!"

~~  
On the planet Aphrodite, 2503…

A blue police box vworped onto the surface of Aphrodite. Amy was the first outside, eager to see the planet. Although it wasn't exactly what she'd expected, it was still exciting. Rory followed after, then the Doctor.

Rory kept hurrying to keep up with his wife, and the Doctor smiled at the couple. That is, until there was a blast of gunfire and incoherent yelling as everyone scattered.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy shouted.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver scanned the area. "Oh. Oh my. This is very not good," he muttered.

"What?" Rory asked nervously. "What is it?"

"It-"

To be continued…

Queue the Doctor Who theme! Sooo, what did ya think? Please review! No, I don't hate River Song, but I thought it would be a cute aspect to add.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Big Damn Adventure  
Fandom: Doctor Who/Firefly crossover  
Pairings/Characters: 11, Rory, Amy, all of Firefly. Assorted pairings; from canon to a good chance of slash. River Song says Spoilers.  
Summary: The Doctor decides to give Amy and Rory an unforgettable honeymoon, and unintentionally get caught up in something much bigger.  
**A/N: Chapter 2-DUN DUN DAAAAH! This is where they...do stuff! Hope you like it! Reviews would be de-lovely~**

**-  
**"It-"

He was cut off as a large spaceship landed roughly behind them. Three people were running towards them, and the Doctor suggested they do the same. Except, you know, towards the TARDIS.

They Doctor and Rory barley turned around before they heard Amy shriek and saw one of the strangers-a black woman with a leather vest-holding her by her neck, gun to her head. Rory went to go free his wife, only to have the same action repeated to him by the burly man with an orange knit hat. The final of the three-a man with a long brown coat-grabbed the Doctor and pointed the gun over the alien's shoulder.

"Doctor," Rory choked out. "What-?"

"Too complicated, I'll explain later."

A small man in a bowler hat accompanied by two large men ('with _very _big guns,' Rory noted.) stopped dead when they saw the man's gun aimed straight at him. "All right, then," he started with a British accent. "What's all this about?"

The man smirked. "Oh, Badger, I think you know what this is about." He asserted with a somewhat western accent.

The man named Badger scoffed. "Honestly, Captain, I thought you might have some more sense than that." He went to step forward.

The captain's grip on both the weapon and the timelord's neck tightened. Badger raised his hands. "Funny, I thought you might, too."

Badger huffed. "Look, I don't know who the hell these people are! Don't know 'em as far as I could throw 'em which, by the looks of it, can't be very far."

"Hey!" they shouted as best they could in unison, Amy being especially loud.

"Captain," the woman holding Amy said sternly. "They're waiting for us."

The Captain nodded at her and turned to the man restraining Rory. He nodded back at the captain. "Well, Badger, I'd like to say that it's been a pleasure doin' business with you." He started backing up towards the ship slowly. "But it ain't. NOW!"

In seconds, the Doctor, Rory, and Amy were being forced into the spaceship without warning. Badger shouted for his men to start firing, and fire they did. Amy shrieked and covered her head, and Rory did pretty much the same. The mysterious people shot back. "Doctor!" his companions shouted. "Hold on, Ponds!" he shouted back. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out his pocket and aimed it at the TARDIS, watching as it disappeared. He stared with his mouth open.

The timelord found it strange how his ship seemed to leave on its own.

To be continued…

_OOOOH TWIST! 'Gotcha!' :) Yeah so basically, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and he was going to make the TARDIS go somewhere, but it left right before he was about to. Just clearing it up a little-I can be confusing. _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Big Damn Adventure  
Fandom: Doctor Who/Firefly crossover  
Pairings/Characters: This chapter and the next are filled with 11/Rory/Amy-ness, and some Mal/Kaylee/Simon-ness. Why? Cos I can and they're both awesome :)Summary: The Doctor decides to give Amy and Rory an unforgettable honeymoon, and unintentionally get caught up in something much bigger.  
**A/N: Chapter 3-The meetings of the people! Reviews would be de-lovely~**  
**PS-The chapters are always going to start out with the last line from the previous chapter.**

**-DWFFDWFF-**

The timelord found it strange how the ship seemed to leave on its own.

He didn't have much time to ponder about it, though, for he stumbled in, landing on an oddly cushy floor. "Doctor," Amy said, looking down at him.

"Yes, Pond?"

"Get off my husband."

"What? Oh. Oh!" He quickly stood up and offered his hand to the injured human. Rory took it just as fast, but fell right into the Doctor's arms. The nurse blushed and tried standing again, his wife rushing to his side this time. He gripped her shoulder firmly as they both slipped an arm around his waist to support him. "I think I might've sprained my ankle," he muttered with a sheepish smile.

"Well you're the medic, you should know!" Amy laughed.

"Alright, 'nough of that. We got a few questions for you."

They looked up to see the man in the brown coat and his two accomplices looking at them…well, questioningly.

"Names." He demanded.

"Oh! Well these are my companions Amy and Rory Pond-"

"Williams." Rory mumbled.

"-And I am the Doctor."

The man stared at him hardly for a moment. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

The man in the orange hat huffed. "Not _another _one of them fancy medical men, Mal!"

"Jayne," the woman shot back.

Rory and Amy glanced at each other and started giggling. Jayne noticed this and held up his gun. "You think that's funny?" he barked.

"Jayne, put the gun _down now,_" the woman ordered.

"Zoë." Mal put his hand up to silence her. "Look, we already got a doctor on board and he's annoying enough as it is-"

He was cut off as a female voice nearly squeeled, "Captain!"

The all turned and saw a brunette girl running down to give him a big hug. A girl the Doctor recognized as…

"Kaywinnit!"

She turned to face him. "Sorry, do I know y'all?"

"Yes! It's me!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, right, new face. Sorry. About… 9 years ago, on the planet of Sommerset, large wooden box…remember now?"

Her face lit up in a smile. "Doctor!"

"Yes?" a voice came from behind.

A timid looking man in a vest approached from behind the crowd. "Not you, Simon." She ruffled his hair. He fixed it compulsively. Mal rolled his eyes.

"Mal, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Well, while we were 'dealing with Badger,' we ran into a few of his supposed spies he was rambling about."

"_Spies?"_ Amy shrieked. "You think we're some punk's little _spies?"_

"Pond," the Doctor warned.

"How _dare_ you accuse us of-"

"Mal, have you insulted these people already? What's it been, five minutes since you boarded the ship?"

"No one was talking to you, _Inara."_

A woman with curly black hair in an elegant gown gently came down the stairs to introduce herself. "You know, Inara, maybe these people'll interest you. He said these are his companions."

Inara took in their appearance. "Well, they don't seem too bad."

"Excuse me, Miss, but what exactly are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"You're his companions right?" Amy and Rory nodded. "Well I'm a companion as well."

"…What?" Rory said.

"Oh, Rory, I think she means 'companion' as in a profession." The Doctor put in.

Inara nodded. "Well, in that case, I guess they shouldn't be referred to as my companions; rather my friends. People I travel with."

They stood in a growing awkward silence until Simon asked, "Is anyone hurt or injured or…?"

"I am," Rory hobbled over to the doctor as he led him to the infirmary. Mal watched them leave in slight jealousy as he noticed the stranger's firm hold on his doctor. Oddly enough, the Doctor also felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"So, are we gonna get 'em settled, or are we just gonna let 'em stand there?"

Mal looked at his engineer skeptically, until he finally gave up. "I can't so no to that sweet face of yer's. Fine, get 'em…'settled.' But I wanna know more tomorrow. Supper's at seven."

"Yay!" Kaylee said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Come on, Doctor, lemme show ya where yer gonna be stayin!" She grabbed him by the hand, and Amy took hold of his.

To Be Continued…

_Yeah, not really much of a cliffhanger, but it's just where I decided to end it. Yeah, I made up a planet-we'll get to that later. Anyone else like the Mal-not-so-much-liking-Inara-ness? No? Just me? -sigh- Always is. Sooo whadja think? Please Review!_


End file.
